Spring Break
by ohprettythrill
Summary: The Gang is now 18 and in their Senor Year at PCA. What happens when they decide to go to Florida for Vacation Break? Crazy Adventures, Never ending nights, and secrets are revealed in this brand new fanfic by Me. COMPLETE
1. Rainy Days New Ideas

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

**__**

The sky was dark, mixtures of black, gray and everything in between. It was like there were no clouds because if there was, I definitely couldn't see them.

"Is it still raining?"

I stare back out the window, the drops of water were pouring down harder than ever. "Yeah, Nicole, it is."

She sighs, dropping her notebook to the floor. Nicole walks over to the couch and plops down next to me, her eyes lock on the rain outside.

"I can't believe how suck-ish, this weather is."

I agree with her, first day of Spring Break and its raining. And according to the weather man, it's supposed to rain all week."Tell me about it. I wish there was something to do. I mean, it's our last year here at PCA. We're Seniors! Why aren't we out having some fun?"

"Duh! Because it's raining! Even I knew that." Nicole says smiling.

I roll my eyes at her.  
I can't believe after 5 years of being here and she's still the same perky, annoying, not that bright Nicole.

"Know where I wanna be right now," Zoey says, now sprawling on her back on her bed, "I want to be laying on the beach, with the sun shining above me."

I smile at how great that would be, to just get away from PCA for a little while. "That would be perfect."

"It would be more than perfect! Can you IMAGINE all the hot guys we'd see there? They'd be shirtless!" Nicole giggles.

"We don't have to imagine." Zoey says, rolling over on her stomach. She leans on her elbows, with her hands on her face.

"What do you mean?" I ask, "It's not like we can just pack our bags and head off to NoWhere's-Ville."

"Zo, you have an idea don't you? I love your ideas! If your ideas were boys, I'd marry them!" Nicole says, excitement lining her voice.

A grin forms on Zoey's face. "Well, we do know a very rich boy. One who could get us plane tickets to Miami, Florida."

Miami, Florida! Oh my god. Is she serious? I've been dying to go there!

Nicole looks at Zoey and then at me, "YEAH! We should totally go to Miami! But who's our rich friend?"

"LOGAN!"

I bang my fist on his dorm room, "Open your damn door!"

I can't believe Zoey and Nicole talked me into asking him if we could have the money to go there. They said he likes me more than all of them, I bet they were lying just so I'd go, but I don't know.It sounds kind of fishy to me.

The door suddenly opens, revealing the shirtless, very tan and slightly muscled body of Logan.  
I can't help but stare about how older he looks now. **And how hot he is**. Wait- did I just think that?

"You like what you see, Dana?" He asks, flexing one of his arms. "Knew you always did."

I roll my eyes at him.

He winks at me. "If you want to come in, I'll show you a fun time."

"Not on your life, Reese." I glare.

That's when I remember why I'm here in the first place.  
I move out of his way and into the dorm room that he, Chase and Michael share.  
I plop down on what I believe to be Logan's bed. It smells like AXE, just like him.  
I adore that smell. It's so intoxicating.

He shuts the door and makes his way back inside the room.

"So princess, why are you here?" He asks, taking a shirt from his drawer and flipping it over his head.

"I have a question to ask you, and it's not if I want to make out with you," I say.

He snaps his finger in disappointment. "Damn."

"I was uhh... just wondering.."

"Mmhm?"

"Ifyouwantedtogiveusmoneytogotoflorida." I say it so fast that it comes out as one word instead of forming a whole sentence.

"Yeah, because that was understandable." He says, sarcastically.

"Fine, you asshole. I wanted to know if you would give us some money so we could go to Miami for Spring Break."

"Well since you put it so nicely; No." Logan plops down on his bed and pulls out a car magazine, as if I wasn't even there.

I pry the magazine from his fingers and throw it on the floor.  
I crawl across the bed and sit down next to him, so I can make sure that when I talk to him, he's actually listening to me.

I gently grab his chin with my hand and lift it up so he's facing me.

"Please," I ask, making a sad puppy dog face at him.

He smirks at me,"I knew I was hard to resist."

I drop his chin from my grasp, "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just _so_ desperate to get out of this hell hole they call a dormitory, I'd beg you to give me money."

"Fine, but under one condition," He smirks, twirling one of my caramel curls. For some reason, I don't pull my hair away from his fingers.  
It's kind of… relaxing. I don't know why either. "Me and the guys get to come with you."

* * *

So how was that? Sorry it was so short. I promise, I **WILL **finish this story. I already wrote a few of thenext Chapters already. I just love this idea. And I hope you do, too. :) Which is why I'm going to ask for 5 replies before I post the next Chapter, unless I'm bored, then I'll post Chapter 2. haha.

Tell me whatcha think of it, fellow Zoey 101 fans!

Later loverlies.

x**x**x.**Britt**


	2. Thoughts That Were Forgotten

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Nicole says happily, "Spring Break is going to be the best thing **ever**.

"I know! Just getting away from PCA is going to be great." I say grabbing out three different bathing suits from my drawer. There's a black one, a green and white one, and then a baby blue one. I think I'll stick with the black one, I tell myself, and then stuff it into my duffle bag.

Nicole smiles. "I'm glad you came up with the idea, Zo."

"Me too." I say, now greatful that I came back to PCA after my one semester of being gone to that exchange program in Paris. (A/N- Think the first episode from the 2nd Season, Zoey says that Dana got sent there and that's where I got it from. Obviously)

I'm also happy that their old new roommate Lola left here when I came back. It just made things a lot easier, and it kept her away from Logan- I mean, my friends… Having Logan be included in that category means nothing… at least that's what I try convincing myself.

"Well, this may be the last time we see each other before we Graduate. I mean, I know I'm going to stay here in California for College, but I don't know about you guys." Zoey says, "I just thought that it would be nice to hang out."

I sigh. Not a happy/relieved sigh, a more 'I just realize now what she's saying and I don't want to leave PCA and all my friends behind' kind of sigh.

I truly am going to miss them. I just hope we don't grow apart.

"Zoey," Nicole says, her cheerful-ness going down 100 percent, "We aren't going to grow apart… Are we?"

Zoey just looks down at her feet. I understand. Nicole always seems to depend on Zoey to be the strong one, the one that tells her things will always be okay. But, this is the one time where Zoey doesn't know everything.

She finally stops and gives in to the silence, "I don't know, Nicole. I really don't know."

Meanwhile-

"I can't believe I am actually saying this, but, thanks for inviting us Logan." Chase says, packing a shirt into his bag.

"Yeah, and why did you invite us anyway?" Michael asks curious.

"Dude, if they we're going to take my money, I had to go along with them. And I didn't want to be locked in a room with 3 girls. Wait- now that I think about it, it doesn't sound so bad." Logan says with a smirk.

Chase gets a pain in his stomach. The biggest flirt at PCA alone with Zoey! "Now that I know **that**, I'm GLAD I'm going."

Logan rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't have taken your precious Zoey, Matthews. She's too goody-goody for my taste. I had someone else in mind."

"You like Nicole!" Michael says in disgust, "That's nasty, man!"

"HELL NO!" Logan says aggravated from his room mate's comment, "I meant Dana."

Michael sighs, "Oh, well we already knew that."

Logan is shocked. "You did?"

"Yeah, I mean it's pretty obvious." Chase adds.

"You're the one to talk. You've been crushing on Zoey since dayone and you still haven't told her how you felt." Logan says, in attempt to defend himself, "Thats 5 years of holding back your feelings."

"Well… it's different."

Logan rolls his eyes, "Yeah. Whatever you say, Chase."

"Ha. I don't have to worry about these PCA Girls; I get a city full of honeys down in Florida." Michael says with a smile.

Chase puts a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You better watch out Michael, your starting to sound like, Logan"

Logan laughs, and then he figures out what Chase was saying. "Hey!"

* * *

Sorry this part was so short, and really not that interesting, but trust me, it gets **WAY** better once they are in Florida, which happens in the next Chapter. :) 

Oh and Thanks for the replies! I loved them. I even got 2 more than I asked for! Awesome. They honestly made my day. :) And that brings me up to another subject, _I really need some advice._

**My situation:** Okay, well I've been friends with my two best friends since 2nd grade and we've always been good friends since but now that Highschool started I've been seeing them less and less. To put it simply, I haven't hung out with either of them in over 5 months. One of my good friends, has also made more plans with her friend that has moved away to a city a few minutes away from ours, more than she has with me. And neither of them has even attempted to make plans with me. Yet, whenever I see them around school they both give me a hug and act like nothing has changed, but deep down I really believe it has.

So what should I do? I mean, I do want to be friends with them since they are the best friends I've ever had, but I don't want to feel like they don't even like me anymore. And okay well, lets say we just grow apart, well I feel like I'll end up being alone and having no friends because I'm really shy when it comes to meeting new people. I'm just really confused and I don't know what to do.

If anyone has any suggestions or advice at all to help me,  
I'd love you forever. :)  
Seeing as how I've felt this way for a while.

And don't worry guys, even though I'm going thru a tough time right now, I'll still update. Depression often makes me want to write more, so lucky you! Ha-ha! But I'm sure I'll feel better soon, hopefully. I just gotta keep my chin up. :)

4 more replies and then you'll see Chapter 3!

Later loverlies.

x**X**x.**Britt**


	3. Officially Spring Breakers

**Chapter 3**

* * *

My stomach curlted.

I feel like there's a tornado ripping thru my insides. I'm breathing heavier now and it makes my chest hurt. I make sure the buckle is secure around my waist, before looking across from my seat to see Zoey. She's sleeping and her head is resting on Chase's shoulder. And his head is resting ontop of Zoey's. It's such a sweet sight, and also a good sight to make the perfect black mail on them, but my hands are too busy shaking to pull it out.

"D?"

I turn my head and see that Logan is talking to me. Yup, thats right. I'm sitting next to Richie Rich himself. They all said I should sit next to Logan because we get along better which is a total misconception. Me and Logan getting along? Yeah.Right. We fight more than Logan does with Chase and Michael. How do they come up with that excuse?

I finally realize that I've been too busy in thought to answer him. "Yeah?"

"You scared?" He asks, with a smirk.

I glare at him. He must be noticing howscared I've been since we got on the plane"No. Are you?"

"Me? Hell no. I've been on so many plane rides during the Summer when my Dad had to travel to make some movies, riding on a plane is like eating cake to me." He boasts.

I turn back around and face my direction toward my shoes. If he's just going to be an ass on this 5 hour plane trip, I don't even want to talk to him. I would kill him, but then who is going to pay for this whole vacation. :)

My right hand starts to shake again. Stupid nervous habit!

Suddenly I feel something warm, I glance back to my hand and see that Logan has put his hand on mine. A smile slowly creeps upon my face but I quickly hide it. I don't want his ego to explode on this plane ride. Well, that's what I tell myself.

"Uh.. Logan, what are you doing?" I ask, the words barely coming out of my mouth. Since when did it get so hot in here?

He shrugs. I think he's nervous too. "I felt bad... you're shaking because of being on plane, and I didn't want you to be scared. Nothing bad will happen."

Is he being nice to me? Whoa, slow down here, since when did Logan Reese be nice to ANYONE!

I smile at his gesture. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He smiles back at me.

I still don't understand. One minute he's a jerk, the next he's nice? Talk about split personalities.

Logan removes his hand from our comfortable spot and places it around my shoulders.

"Soo... you wanna make out?" He's smirking his famous "you know you want to" grin.

I remove his arm from around my shoulder. "Don't push it."

He winks at me and then puts his headphones back over his head. The music is blaring from his IPOD, but surprisingly it calms my moods as I slowly feel my eyes getting droopy…

-

"Wake her up, we're here."

"I know but why should we wake her up, she's gonna be in a bad mood."

"She's in a bad mood even when she does get sleep, just wake her up."

"Fine, but will be your funeral."

I feel a light tap on my arm. My eyes remain closed. I don't want to wake up from sleep. I was just getting comfortable.

"Dana, wake up." I hear Logan say.

My eyes stay shut.

"Dana, I know you're awake, so get your ass up or I'm going to make out with you." I can tell Logan's smirking when he says this. For some reason, I'm wondering what it'd be like if he really did make out with me if I don't get up. I don't know why I feel this way. It's strange. I have the same feeling I had before when Logan was playing with my hair. What is wrong with me?

I feel someone's breathe near my cheeks, sending chills down my spine. My eyes suddenly, shoot open.

When they do, I see Logan getting ready to kiss me.

I put my hand in front of my mouth to block his kiss. "Nice try,"

A look if disappointment comes on Logan's face but quickly turns into a smirk, as he helps me up from my seat. "Damn, Cruz, you're such a tease."

I roll my eyes at him and grab my purse from beside me. No one else is on the plane but us. Logan must've told everyone to go while he waited for me. He is acting **really** weird.

Once we get off the plane, we are inside the Airport to get our bags. I can't believe we are here. We're actually in Florida for Spring Break!

I spot Nicole and Zoey looking inside of a closed Gift Shop, while Michael and Chase are holding all the bags.

"Oh my god! Isn't that the CUTEST bear ever! It's totally the cutest bear ever," Nicole turns around and spots me, "DANA! C'mere! Don't you think this bear is adorable!"

Jeez. I really don't remember Nicole being this loud on the Airplane. I finally take a peek at the bear she is talking about. Dark chocolate fur surrounds it, except for a small white t-shirt that covers its front and back saying, "WELCOME TO THE SUNSHINE STATE" in big orange bubble letters. It is pretty cute, actually.

"Yeah," I say with a smile, hoping that it will shut her up.

"I KNEW IT!" She shrieks.

Zoey puts her index finger to her lips in an attempt to shush her, "Nicole this isn't PCA, you have to be a little bit quieter."

Nicole nods in response, but somehow I doubt she understands.

"So when are we leaving to our Hotel, these bags are getting REALLY heavy," Chase says weakly.

"Oops! Sorry Chase!" Zoey says, grabbing a bag from his shoulder. I grab my suitcase, too. Chase and Michael shouldn't have to carry all of that. And soon enough we are all carrying our own things.

We take a taxi to get to our hotel and we get there within a few minutes. Logan hands the Cab driver some dollars from his pocket and eventually we are all out on the curb, with our baggage in hand, staring out at the beginning of our Spring Break, our Hotel, "Breakers".

"This place is amazing." Zoey says, staring at all the Palm Trees surrounding the building.

"I know!" I reply.

"Well if this place is so great, then why aren't we inside putting our stuff away so we can begin living it up," Michael says, obviously excited that he came.

"Yeah!" Nicole says. She's the first to run inside the building, the rest of us follow suite.

5 Hours Later  
(A/N: I didn't want to bore you will all these stupid details.)

I pop down on the bed I will be sleeping in for the next few days, "Could that have been any better?"

"No way! Amusement Parks are definitely going on the list of my favorite things," Zoey says, fixing her hair into a messy bun.

"I loved it! Well, except when we went on the Rollercoaster," Nicole rubs her hand over her stomach. She's referring to when she ate 2 hot dogs and cotton candy, right before going on the Roller Coaster. Lets just say, it wasn't a pretty sight.

I roll my eyes. "That's what you get for eating before going on a ride, you KNOW will spin you around a lot."

Zoey glares at me, "Dana."

I flip a layer of caramel curls from my face, "Fine, take her side. Even though you **know** I'm right."

She sighs at me and then at Nicole, "No fighting, okay? We came here to have FUN. So let's make a deal right now, we'll stop fighting while we're here." Zoey holds out her hand, her palm pointing down.

Nicole puts her hand on top of Zoey's, "It's a deal! We can just save all the fighting for when we get back!" She smiles and then I find two pairs of eyes staring at me.

They want me to join in their little deal thing, huh? Well… I guess I'll try and stop getting angry at them for doing stupid things just this once.

I put my hand on top of theirs in defeat, "Fine. I'm in."

"Good then it's settled. We'll stop fighting tonight; starting with going to that new Club they have downtown." Zoey announces.

I nod in agreement. That club does sound really fun. Just us 6 going to a dance club and having a good time. I bet everyone needs that right now, especially after the stressful finals we had before Spring Break started.

Yeah. I have a feeling tonight is going to be **great**.

* * *

Will the night be exactly what it seems? Or will some twists and turns take a hold for the worst? **Find out in Chapter 4**

-

I'm so sorry it took a long time for me to post this! I've been so busy with school this week. I have a project to do, as well as tons of homework! It sucks, but hey that's what happens when you get to Highschool.

Anyway. On Friday, I have no School, so I'm planning on posting another Chapter. I already have Chapter 4 done so I might post it right after this one, if I'm not too much behind on getting my work done. I'm such a busy girl today! haha. :)

Also, thank you for the great advice. I've been trying harder to talk more and its working. I've made a few new friends and I'm even joining this Book Club with some kick-ass kids that I've met before. So I'm gonna have some new friends AND keep my old ones. Life is officially, great.

_From the ever-so-delightful,_

**Brittany**


	4. New Feelings

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

We got to the club and instantly I wanted to go and dance. It's probably from all those times when I was younger, I used to dance to salsa and hip hop music, and now it's all coming back to me.

Zoey and Nicole found a table right in front of the dance floor, so we all sat down.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks, what do you guys want?" Chase asks. They all tell him what they want.

"Diet coke." I say with a smile.

"Why are you getting that? You're not even close to being fat," Logan says.

I almost smile at his sort-of compliment. He's been acting all nice to me lately and I have no idea why. "Thanks, but when I was younger I was really chubby so I drank diet coke to help with my weight. It's stuck ever since."

"Oh, but still, you're really..." He begins but then stops mid-sentence.

"I'm really what?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Nothing. It's just… never mind." He looks away from me.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Um. Okay?"

Chase, sensing the tension going on at the table right now decides to make a run for it. "Uh. Yeah, well, I'm going to go get the drinks."

Zoey gets up from her seat, "I'll come with."

They both leave to the bar to go get our non-alcoholic beverages.

Nicole breaks the silence that has fallen upon us. "DANA! Oh my god! Look at all the cute guys here! It's like I've gone to heaven!"

I look around the room. There is a lot of guys here but none of them catch my attention. You know how if you see a cute guy you like; you get butterflies in your stomach?

I don't have that.

"They're alright." I say. I glance over at Logan, who's staring at a girl whose shirt reveals A LOT more than it should.

I hit him. "Get your tongue off the floor."

"Why do you care? Am I sensing some jealousy?" He smirks.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself, pretty boy. I just think you deserve better than some bimbo like that."

"Really? So who would you count as better? You?" He asks.

My face turns light pink, I cover my hands over my cheeks to hide my blushing. I put my elbows on the table. "NO! Just not some slut."

He smirks mischievously. "So I guess that means you're out of the question?"

I glare at him. "I am not a slut. If anyone at this table is a slut, that would be you. You're the one that flirts with any female that comes in your path."

"Pshh. Do not. The ugly ones, I stay as far away from as possible. They don't get even a passing glance from Logan Reese." He says, cockily.

I roll my eyes at him. "You're so shallow. You only go for looks, why not personality?"

"I'm not the least bit shallow. The looks reel me in and the personality either takes me in farther or spits me out."

I laugh. "Great simile, what, did that take you all night to come up with that one?"

"Ha.Ha.Very funny."

Suddenly I feel someone's presence behind me. I turn around and notice a dark haired boy with the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen.

I feel a smile creep upon my face. "Oh um. Hi."

"The name's Shane, and you are?"

"Dana."

"Cool. You wanna dance?" He asks, holding out his hand.

I take it. My hand feels so cold in his. "Sure." I flick my hair behind me and before I know it we are on the dance floor.

He's a pretty good dancer, but I have a feeling the beat of the music helps. We dance for a few minutes and soon his hand somehow is on my waist, I don't know how it got there but I want him to move. I barely even know him, wait, let me rephrase, I don't know him.

"Back off." I say, moving a little farther away from him.

He hears me but I have a feeling he pretends he doesn't because I feel his hand lowering to my butt. I push him away.

"Who do you think you are?" I yell. It's really hard to hear over the music and I want to let him know where I stand. I'm not easy like the other girls here.

"Just havin' some fun, baby." He says, putting his hand on my waist again. My fingers form into a fist. I feel my hand rise but as soon as I do, I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. Logan.

"Mind if I cut in? Thanks. Bye." Logan pushes Shane and grabs my hand. He pulls me away before we can even hear what Shane had to say about anything.

I then find myself outside, sitting on the edge of concrete, the sand tickling my toes. Logan is next to me, running a hand thru his chocolate brown curls.

We haven't said a word to each other since he took me out of the club, just a few minutes ago.

I guess I should say something to him. He did save me from that pervert.

"Logan?"

He looks up, taking his eyes off the waves. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." I smile at him.

He smiles back. "No problem."

"No, but, really, why did you do that? You've been acting all nice to me lately, not that I mind it, but it just doesn't seem like you."

Logan sighs. "I just… I didn't want to see you get hurt. That guy could have taken it a lot farther. I'm just glad that you'd be tough enough to say no, or kick his ass."

"Yeah.Me too," I say, " but that still doesn't answer my question. Why have you been so nice to me?"

"Dana, this is _really_ hard for me to say but I-"

"Oh my god, there you are!" Someone yells. I know that voice anywhere. It's Nicole. She runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"I heard what happened! Are you okay?" She looks over at me and then back at Logan. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, no, Logan just was gonna tell me something." I turn to him. "What?"

"It's nothing. I'll let you guys talk. I'm going back inside." He says, dusting off his pants and heading towards the door.

I yell after him. "Logan, wait!"

He opens the door and goes inside. He looks so sad. I think I hurt him, but I don't know what I did wrong. Is there something going on here that I don't know about?

Nicole notices something is wrong and speaks up. "Dana, I think you, Zoey and I need to have a long talk."

She holds out her hand to help me up. I get up and brush a strand of caramel curls out of my face.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Two Chappies in one night. Pretty good updating-ness, huh?**

**So how was that? **

**Personally, I think this Chapter was better than Chapter 2, but thats all for you to decide. I think the Chapters before this(with the exception of Chapter 1) all kind of sucked but I promise you, I will try and make my writing better, like how it used to be. :) Chapter 5 will be up and ready to read on Friday since, I have no school, so I'll have plenty of time to write. Lucky you! Oh and if you have any ideas on what you'd like to see or happen next, just comment and let me know!**

**Also, thank you for all the nice comments. A special thanks to Natalie and Mo! You guys are awesome! My very first friends from when I came here to Fanfiction! Hehe.**

**And as always, don't forget to review. :)**

**Dark Dreamer xXx**


	5. And The Truth Comes Out

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

I smear the green avocado dip onto my face. This stuff looks pretty disgusting but I trust that Zoey wouldn't put something gross in here because she knows that I'd kick her ass for it. After when I'm done, I wash my hands and peer at myself in the mirror.

I'm wearing a white tank top, black gym shorts, and my mess of curls is up in a pony tail. I open the bathroom door and see Zoey and Nicole both sitting on the floor, as if we were going to play duck, duck, goose.

They both have the avocado dip on their face and were wearing pajamas, too.

I plop down on the floor next to Nicole, "So… you guys said that you had to talk to me?"

Nicole twirls a strand of her dark brown hair, "Yeah umm… Zoey, you can start."

Zoey sighs. She's used to this now, saying everything and doing everything that's difficult because Nicole's scared to do it herself. I have a feeling Nicole is going to have the hardest time at Graduation, she'll never be able to leave Zoey and all of us.

"Dana, haven't you realized how well you and Logan have been getting along lately?" She asks.

Well… we have been, I guess. I mean, we don't fight as much as we used to.

"Yeah," I nod in response.

"And did you notice when that guy asked you to dance, Logan was really jealous?"

Logan was jealous? Why?

"No." I say, slightly confused.

"Dana, you aren't getting it! Why are you so blind to the fact that Logan likes you! **MORE** than a friend!" Nicole yells in excitement.

"He does? When did this happen!" I shriek.

"He's always liked you. All that arguing you guys did was his way of flirting, and you did flirt back. And if you didn't, you made it look pretty damn similar." Zoey explains, "He's always nervous around you. Me and Nicole seen it all the time back at PCA and here, especially."

I'm completely speechless. Was all that true? Did the 'Player' of PCA like me in that way? Whoa, slow down, this is all happening WAY too fast.

Memories from PCA 5 years ago, flood thru my head...

* * *

**(A/N: All these memories from PCA that are featured here all happened. As in, they are from previous episodes from Zoey 101 from Season 1. So I own none of these memories. Just thought I'd let you know!)**

"_Do girls know anything?" Logan asks.  
_

_I glare at him, "I know how to make you cry."  
_

_He smirks, "Want are you gonna do? Kiss me?"_

"_You wish," I say.  
_

_Logan laughs, "Yeah, I do."_

_-_

"_So having fun yet?" Logan asks me.  
_

_I roll my eyes, "Um, let me think… No"  
_

_He comes a little closer to me, "Would you have more fun if we made out?"  
_

_I twirl one of my caramel curls, "Wait- you wanna make out with me?"  
_

"_Yeah," He says.  
_

"_Okay, close your eyes."  
_

_He closes his eyes and then I stomp on his foot. I walk away before he can catch up to me, but I hear him say something anyways.  
_

"_She so wants me."_

* * *

"Dana?" I hear Nicole ask.

I shake my head in order to take myself out of my day dream. I blink a few times and see Nicole waving her hand in front of my face.

"LOGAN!" I say, before getting up and running towards the door.

"Dana, where are you going?" Zoey asks, getting up from her spot on the floor, "It's 1 in the morning!"

"I have to do something really important," I say, before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

I run down the hall to a room that reads, "273". I bang my fist against the door.

"Wake up!" I yell, not realizing that I'm in a Hotel and not at PCA.

The door opens and Chase appears, **not** who I wanted.

"Chase, get Logan." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"And you are…" He says, rubbing his eyes.

That's when I notice that the green avocado mask dip is still all over my face. Shit! Why didn't I change before I came to their dorm!

"You idiot, it's me, Dana!"

"Why are you here, it's almost-" I cut him off, by pushing him out of the way and walking in there dorm. I have no time to talk, I'm in a rush, dammit!

I walk over to the bed that I assume Logan was sleeping in, I pull his arm to make him get up. His eyes open, "AHHHHHHHH." He screams falling off the bed.

"Who the hell are you!" That's when I notice that the voice is very different from Logan's. I woke up Michael.

"Sorry, Michael. I wanted to get Logan." I say apologetically.

"It's okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again," He says confused.

I give out a small laugh and then walk over to the other bed. I twist Logan's arm and pull him out of the bed. He winces but I drag him out of the room anyway.

"Chase, don't even think of stealing my bed when I'm gone." He mumbles.

"But sleeping on the floor hurts my back, " Chase says, obviously tired as hell.

"We flipped a coin and you lost. Have fun on the floor," Logan says laughing.

I pull him out of the floor so he can let his roommates sleep. We're standing in the hallway now. He's wearing black pajama pants and a black PCA sweatshirt.

"Miss me already?" He smirks, leaning against the wall.

"I need to talk to you," I plead, "It's really important."

"Then talk."

"Not here," I lower my tone so I don't wake up everyone here who's trying to get some sleep, "Outside. On the beach."

He gives me a puzzled look, "You have this all planned out?"

"Just shut up and lets go," I grab his hand and pull him towards the door that reads EXIT in red letters. I push the door and it opens without a hassle.

It's dark. The stars are the only thing lighting up the beach located right on our Hotel. My flip flops trudge thru the sand and soon I end up where I wanted to be. In the middle of the beach, right where the waves can crash and get you wet. Not soaking wet, but not completely dry, either.

I sit on the sand, and hug my knees to my chest. Logan sits down next to me, the cool Florida breeze blowing our messy hair from our faces.

We sit in silence, it's comfortable here, really. Especially knowing it's just me and Logan. It makes it, I don't know, special in a way.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about since it's 'really important'," He uses finger quotes when he says important.

"I wanted to ask you something." I say a little **too** quickly.

"Yeah and what is it?" He asks.

I gulp, fearing the worst, "Do you like me more than a friend? …be honest."

He looks at the sand and then back at me. Our eyes lock, which is when I notice how nice his eyes are, a pretty light brown. Wait- What am I saying! I don't like Logan, I keep telling myself thatover and over again.

"I…"

* * *

**MWHAHAHHAHA!  
I left you guys on a cliff-hanger!  
Now you have to wait until I get 5 more replies before you get to see what Logan says.  
But this is the part where I get to see what you guys think!**

**POLL:  
**Do you think Logan should ;  
**A)** Tell Dana the truth. Honesty is the best policy ...right?  
**B)** Lie. What if Dana doesn't like him in that way? Feeling crushed is the worst, but is it as bad as bottling up your feelings?  
**C)** Other. You tell me what you think should happen!  
**And why you chose that answer.**

**I already know what I'm going to put for what he says, but I just want to see what you guys think. I love seeing what people have to say, you know, people's opinions! So make sure you take the poll when/if you review. :)**

**Thanks for all the nice comments, guys! I love you! haha**

**Dark Dreamer xXx**


	6. Perfect As It Should Be

And **back** to where we left off -

* * *

"I... uh. well, do **you** like me, you know, in that way?" Logan asks. I can tell he's really nervous. Are Zoey and Nicole, right? 

"I don't know," I admit.

Logan gets up, "Well let me know when you do, before it's too late and my heart is with someone else. I wish I could wait around forever for you, Dana, but I can't. **It hurts too much**. I've been waiting 5 years for you to show me that somehow you cared, but you never made a move. I'm not always a player, you know, I do HAVE feelings."

Whoa. All of this is TOO overwhelming but I have to make sure he doesn't leave before I get a say in all this.

I get up after him and lay my hand on his shoulder, "Logan, you confuse me. One day we're arguing, the next we're, well, like this. Before I can decide on my feelings, you have to tell me exactly how you feel."

Wow, that made no sense at all, did it?

"Dana, now you're confusing me. People know what they feel, what they like, they know all of that without knowing what anyone else thinks of them."

"I don't know if I like you in that way, alright! I just, I'm so confused. This is all happening too fast," I sigh.

"You don't know? Well let me make it easier on you," Logan cups my chin in his hands and gives me an innocent kiss on the lips.

He is the best kisser. And I mean that. It was like a million sparks went off in my head. I was happy, nervous, excited, every emotion imaginable and all in that one kiss.

-But I don't tell him any of that.

Logan backs away and begins again, "Think about it. When you're done, come find me, look me directly in the eyes, and honestly tell me you felt nothing and then you'll know your answer."

"But-"

"Bye Dana." He says, turning around and walking back to the Hotel.

_I think I love him._

* * *

He's in my head. And he won't come out. It's like when you've been listening to a song for days at a time and then you get it stuck in your head, well that's what it's like for me. 

My legs hurt but they keep on pumping. I've been running all thru the Boardwalk searching for Logan and he's not anywhere! I have to tell him how I feel. It figures that when I need to talk to him most, he's not there. Chase and Michael don't even know where he went. Ah. That boy drives me crazy.

"Dana, slow down!" I hear Nicole yelp.

I turn around and spot Nicole and Zoey far behind me. Zoey catches up and pulls out a mini fan from her purse, it blows her short brown hair from her face. Nicole finally makes her way over to Zoey and doesn't say anything before collapsing next to a stop sign. She's panting heavy.

I guess I've been walking around here for a while.

"C'mon, you lazy asses! I NEED to find Logan!" I say, walking over to them.

Zoey begins talking, "Dana, we know that you want to find your boyfriend-"

I send her a death glare.

"I mean, your 'friend'," She corrects putting the emphasis on friend, "but me and Nicole are tired. Could we at least take a break?"

"Fine," I give in, a lot quicker than usual. After-all, we DID make a deal to be nicer to each other.

"Yay!" Nicole giggles, "I'm _sooo _hungry! Let's get some food, and then we can go searching for Logan again, so Dana doesn't have to wait to have another lip lock."

I roll my eyes. I should NOT have told them about what happened between Logan and me this morning. Note to self: Don't tell Nicole, The Blabbermouth, Bristow about my love life.

Zoey laughs, "Oh come' on, D, you know it's true." She nudges my elbow in an attempt to make me laugh. It comes out as an accident, but I do end up laughing. ALOT.

Soon enough we find ourselves in a place called, "The Breakers". It's a small restaurant that has, what I call, beach food. There's Fries, Hot dogs, Cheeseburgers, Onion Rings, Fried Dough, Pizza, Nachos, Ice cream, every type of junk food possible.

"This is perfect." Zoey states, munching on her slice of Pepperoni pizza.

We all got tons of food, probably more than we can eat. What can I say, walking for over 3 hours, can make you **very** hungry.

"Totally," Nicole steals one of the fries from Zoey's plate.

"Hey!" Zoey laughs, "Eat your own food!"

"Now who's fighting, Zoey?" I smirk.

Zoey rolls her eyes at me, "Dana, you know I'm only kidding."

"I know," I say, stealing a french fry from her plate. Nicole joins me too, and steals some more.

She bursts into giggles, "Okay, we'll stop, Zo."

Zoey laughs, "That's okay. I'll just have to steal some of your food when you guys aren't looking as pay back."

"Fat chance," I say, pulling my plate that is filled with Sugary Cinnamon Fried dough. I am definitely gonna be on a sugar high.

I stuff a piece of the powdery mixed bread into my mouth, but then something catches my eye.

"Look! There's a singing contest tonight!" Nicole says, obviously noticing the same thing I just did.

"You should sing Dana, you're really good." Zoey says. She steals a piece of my fried dough but I let her take it without complaining. My mind is on someone else. I have an idea.

"Yeah, maybe I will," I smirk.

"You've got a plan don't you?" She asks.

"Maybe." I say, taking my plate of left over food and throwing it in the trash can.

I sit back at our table, and lean my face on my hands.

"Details, please!" Nicole claps her hands together, "Tell us!"

I don't know if I should tell them. Well, maybe it would be a good idea if they knew.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you. It has something to do with Logan, and getting his attention," I wave my hand over towards me, so they know to get closer so I can whisper it to them. No one is gonna steal my idea or they are gonna have a fistful of Cruz.

* * *

"You ready?" Zoey asks. 

Right now we're backstage. My heart is beating fast. I can't believe I'm here. Michael and Chase BETTER have convinced Logan to come here or I'm going to kick ass.

"I think so," I manage to say.

"Don't worry you'll do great!" Nicole says, "I picked out the song!"

I sigh in defeat, "Oh god, I can only imagine what song you picked out."

"Hey! It's a good song, it's R&B." Nicole says, offended.

"Don't take it seriously, Nicole, I just don't like that type of music. I'm more of a Rocker type of girl." I explain.

"Oh well." She laughs, "You have to do it anyway, because you're on now!"

I panic, "WHAT! I'm not ready yet!"

Zoey and Nicole begin to push me towards the front of thestage.

"...And now for our first act tonight, we have Miss Dana Cruz!" The Announcer says. The crowd begins to clap and there goes that feeling again. The Tornado is back and is destroying my insides.

I get up on stage and grab the microphone. I stare out at the crowd. I see Zoey, Nicole, Chase, Michael and more importantly Logan sitting at a table way in the back. Zoey and Nicole give me a thumbs up, but my main focus is on Logan. He's smirking at me, like he think's I'm going to mess up. My ass. I'm going to kick butt here. Singing is my specialty.

The words on a screen infront of me say the Artist and the Song Title. The music begins to play, and my feet tap to the beat of the music.

I sing the lyrics to the song as they come up and I'm ready to kill Nicole. The song is about my feelings for Logan.

"Oh, been trying to let it go  
Trying to keep my eyes closed  
Trying to keep it just like before  
The times we never even thought to speak  
Don't wanna tell you what it is,  
Oh wee it felt so serious  
Got me thinking just too much  
I wanna set it off, but,

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Hey, we don't know each other well  
so why I keep pickin' up my cell?  
Memories just keep ringing bells  
Hear voices I don't want to understand  
My car keys are jingling in my hand  
My high heels are clicking towards your door.

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Maybe I just can't believe it  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  
I can't deny, tired of trying  
Open up the door, but just keep on seeing you  
I'm hoping you can keep a secret  
For me, for me, for me  
But what you did, yeah

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh"

The music slowly faded out and people began to clap.

I smile at the crowd and then put the microphone back. Nicole is such toast. Not only did she have me sing music I don't like, she chose a song that Logan would **KNOW** meant I like him. Yeah, that **was** my intended plan, but I thought she'd be too ditzy to remember any of it! Great.

I slowly walk to the table they are sitting at. I dread meeting up with them, wishing that I'd be able to just turn around and escape out the back door but my feet don't move that way.

"Good job, Dana!" Chase smiles.

"Thanks Chase, " I say.

"Kick-ass singing, "Michael says giving me a high 5.

I laugh, "Thanks Mike,"

I look around the table. Everyone is so happy and having a great time, except for Logan. He seems so distant. Did he not realize who that song was for? Oh god. What if he doesn't like me in that way anymore! Please, don't let it be that. That would hurt so bad if he didn't.

I need to talk to him.

"Logan?"

He looks up at me, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec.?"

He nods and gets up from his seat. We both walk outside and are standing in the parking lot.

I grab his hand and begin walking, "C'mon."

He gives me a puzzled look, "Where are we going?"

"**Just trust me**, pretty boy," I smirk.

I soon drag him across the beach to where we were last night. I sit on my knees (since I'm wearing a skirt) and motion for him to sit. He plops down next to me.

"So why did you drag me here?" He asks.

Jeez! Does this boy have to be so difficult? I love him that's why I brought him here!

"Logan, you know why we're here." I say, rolling my eyes.

He smirks, "Actually I have no idea. Care to fill me in?"

I should have known he wasn't going to make this easy on me!

"You know damn well while I'm here! I can't stop thinking about you! Ever since you kissed me this morning, all I kept thinking about was that kiss, how it felt, and you. It drove me crazy all day when I couldn't find you! Don't you understand? I love you, you idiot! It's that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence World Series kind of love. I just-"

Logan cuts me off, "Dana, can you shut the hell up, so I can kiss you already!"

What he says takes me by surprise but once his lips touch mine… it's perfect. It just feels _so righ_t. Maybe, the sayings right, What's meant to be will always find it's way. And maybe… just maybe, me and Logan are suppose to be together.

Slowly we both pull away, dazed from the kiss.

He lays down on his back and pulls me towards him, so my head is on his chest, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

I roll my eyes at him, "Way to ruin a moment, Logan."

"What do you expect; it is ME, after-all." He says cockily. Ha. I don't think he realizes that he's making fun of himself! Haha!

I smile, "Good point."

"HEY! Do you mean something by that!" He asks, obviously confused.

I roll over so I'm on my stomach, and twirl his chocolate brown hair; it twists between my fingers, making it even more curly. I give him my most innocent smile, "Of 'course not, my Logey Bear."

**(A/N- The word Logey Bear, is property of Nat or MrsLoganReese. I hope you don't mind that I used it; it just seemed to fit the scene well! Hehe)**

"Are you just doing that as a distraction, to make me forget about it?" He smirks that mischievous grin of his.

"…Maybe," I smirk flirtatiously, "Is it working?"

He leans his head close to mine, so I can feel his breathe on my skin. It sends chills down my spine, but he doesn't kiss me.

I roll my eyes at him, "You're such a tease,"

"Think so? Well, I did learn from the best." Logan says.

He's definitely referring to me on that one. :)

"Thanks, I am the best aren't I?" I smirk.

"What makes you think I was referring to you," He asks, "I could have been referring to another one of my girlfriends."

My eyes lock onto his, sending him a death glare. "You better not. And trust me, if you do and I find out, because believe me I **WILL** find out, you will never be able to have children. Never ever."

Logan winces at the thought of it, "Ouch. Note to self: Never piss you off."

"Hey! I'm not that mean, am I?" I ask, trying to hide my hurt.

"No, you're just not **all** good. But it's not a bad thing because I'm the same way. See, we're made for each other." He says, leaning in to kiss me.

I back away from the kiss, "Yeah, maybe your right, Logan. Maybe we are made for each other."

I then lean in to kiss him but right when I do, he kisses me. A passionate kiss, one of the best kisses I've ever had from a boy. Hell! It is the best kiss I've ever had.

I never knew that I would ever feel this way about a boy. All the other boyfriends I've had before have never made me feel so safe, so secure, and most importantly, happy.

If you would have asked me three days ago what I thought of Logan, I would have told you he was a self-absorbed, flirtatious jerk who plays any girl that goes within 5 feet of him. But now that I know he has another side, he is just… so much more than that.

I know a lot of things will happen after we Graduate from PCA, but one thing is for sure, the way Logan and I feel for each other, will never always stay the same. I know that Zoey and Nicole and I are going to stay friends. After all that we've been thru with each other over these past 4-5 years, we are destined to be friends for life. I'm sure eventually Zoey will come to the conclusion that Chase likes her much more than a friend, like I have with Logan and then it will all be perfect. It will be great.

…**Because in life if things aren't good, then it's definitely not the end.**

**-**

"_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin _

I'm melting, I'm melting  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
_That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now _

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting, I'm melting  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)"

"**I Caught Fire" – The Used**

Fin

_**

* * *

**_**

* * *

**

**I think this seems like an okay ending for now.**

**I just have no idea how to end it. If you guys have any ideas on a better ending, then I'm all for it! I think my ending seems pretty sucky but I just don't know how to end it or if I should even end it at all, but what would I put if this wasn't the end? If you have any ideas, then, feel free to tell me so in a review.**

**Thank you to everyone that replied. I love you all, and you've all been so kind, with exception of a few people who were mean but, I'll ignore that.**

**If no one ends up having no ideas for how I could finish this, if you dislike my ending, then I might write a Sequel to this, which takes places when they are adults. I'm not sure, so it's all for you to decide. :) So let me know what you'd like to see next!**

**Options for you to choose from:**

**1) Write a Sequel to this  
****2) Write an entirely new story (Tell me who you'd like to see in it or what you'd like to see happen. I love making reviewers happy!)  
****3) Finish up one of my previous stories  
****4) Other**

**Make sure to review to tell me whatcha think. :)**

♥  
**Dark Dreamer xXx**


End file.
